Can't We Ever Have Fun?
by NikitaAlavenst
Summary: A Halloween Party, right around the corner. LETS GO COSTUME SHOPPING! : A little Avril/Greg Fluff.


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of these great characters, or settings. If I did, well then, I wouldn't have this piece of crap PC (:

**A/N:** Hark (: And well Happy Early Halloween. This idea kind of popped into my head while I was in the car earlier in the week. If the characters seem a little out of character, Im sorry but I just couldn't refuse the chance to write a Halloween thingy, I hope you enjoy, R&R please. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Brr. It's so cold I can see my breath! Hmm. Oh! That's right! Tomorrow's Halloween! Awwww, and Im not with the professor either no cool Halloween parties this year. I wonder if….no, they totally wouldn't' go for it, even if I begged. Wait, what's this? A poster? Hmm what's it say?

' Halloween Party and Costume Contest ' Tomorrow night in Twelbit. Humans Welcome.

Sweet! I'm taking this with me! 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Carol ran back to where the group was standing and started to jump up and down. "Guys! Hey! Look what I found! It's a Halloween party! Can we go? Can we, can we?!" She stood there with large eyes and took her glance from one party member to another as she waited for a reply, eagerly.

"One word, NO." Greg usually had no comment in many conversations but this time he made his opinion known.

"Come on! It can't hurt, if anything, I bet it will be so much fun!"

As soon as the word Halloween was mentioned Dean's eyes lit up. He walked up to Greg and started to rant.

"Hey, aren't you the one that always says that _I'm _the leader and_ I'm _supposed to make the decisions?" He stood there for a moment waiting for Greg to answer but he didn't say a word.

"So it's my decision and I say that we go to Twelbit and have a blast at that party! Right Carol? I mean we _are_ right by there so it wouldn't be out of our way."

Chuck stood and thought for a moment then turned to Dean and nodded his head in approval. Greg waved his arm and turned around and Carol had a grin on her face. Meanwhile Rebecca was there trying to explain to Avril exactly Halloween was.

"YES!" Dean jumped up and down for a moment then turned to everyone. "So lets go and get our costumes!" He smiled and ran off towards the train station going to Twelbit. 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oThe train ride was long and boring with a lot of jerks and bumps but when they finally did arrive in Twelbit the city was bustling with excitement for the upcoming party. People were moving to the left and the right. In fact they had never seen the city so…crowded. Greg huffed, arms crossed, and sat on a bench outside of the costume shop to wait for everyone. Avril, being the last one to enter to costume shop stopped and stood in front of him.

"Are you not coming in?" She gave a gentle smile.

No. Go on and get your costume so we can get this over with."

"But it will be so much fun Greg! Just imagine dressing up and prancing about in disguise!" She giggled a bit and then looked at him some more.

He grimaced and crossed his arms once more. " Im not going in Avril."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed one of his arms and began to pull on it. "Come on Greg, lighten up a little!"

He huffed and stood up. Towering over her she looked up at him and smiled then walked into the shop, Greg right behind her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In side the costume shop Dean and Carol were going crazy. So many costumes and they could only have one? It was a hard choice. They were like kids in a candy store that could only choose one candy to take home. Chuck was over looking at random costumes from generals to monsters. Rebecca was looking over the sexy costumes section, Greg was looking at hats, and Avril was looking with Rebecca.

After some time, Rebecca decided on a schoolgirl outfit and was now trying to convince Avril to wear the matching one. And Carol had decided that she wanted to be a princess. Dean, for some reason, decided on a pirate, and Chuck decided on Indiana Jones. Greg however just picked up a hat.

Carol looked up at him, "Hey. What are you supposed to be Greg, you've got everything you usually wear on with a different hat?"

Greg raised an eyebrow. "Cowboy."

She stomped her foot and continued to look at him. "Hey that's not fair you cheater!"

"No one ever said I couldn't be a cowboy, now did they?" He yawned and crossed his arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

YES! I'm so happy! Halloween party central here we come! So umm Chuck is umm…. Indiana Jones, Rebecca is a sexy school girl…yikes, um Avril matches, /and I so totally think Greg has noticed./

Dean is a pirate and I'm a princess! I can't wait until tomorrow night. Greg's ruining the fun though, he says he a cowboy but he's wearing all the same clothes he usually does with a cowboy hat. What a party pooper! Well whatever, who needs him anyways!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day decided that it wanted to go by very slowly. Every one sat around and did virtually nothing at all. Dean, Carol, Rebecca, and Avril sat and played go-fish while Chuck watched TV and Greg napped.

12 pm: Game shows!

4pm: Nap time!

6pm: You mean it isn't eight yet?

7:50pm: Yes! Almost time were leaving in ten minutes!

7:58pm: Oh no, what's the TV saying about us?

TV reporter: "This is an emergency public service announcement, if you see any of these 5 people please report it to the nearest officer. Thank you and have a great night."

Aww man, there goes the Halloween party.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oWell there was my Halloween one-shot thingy! I hope you enjoyed. Please review I would love to know how I did! 


End file.
